Across Azeroth
by Lushiruos
Summary: Sent out on a quest, Lushiruos Greenclaw joins up forces with a sarcastic mage, a perverted rogue, a strict paladin and a silent warrior. Family bonds are strained, trust are tested and love is around the corner. Nelf/Nelf - Nelf/Draenai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will only say this **once **- I own nothing. Nope. Nothing. And I did... World of Warcraft lore would be slightly different. All the honor goes to Blizzard.

This lovely thing is my baby. It's my first fanfiction - Ever.

Please, R&R, don't give hateful reviews, give constructive criticism and tell me what you loved!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Meet The Sisters

It all started out as a normal day in the Valley of Eternal Blossoms.

Flying to the Shrine of Seven Stars, turning in what quests she had completed then going to the Inn for a short break and hear the gossip.

She likes gossip. Rumors. Stories.

Anchinika, great Night Elf mage, slayer of dragons, Lich Kings, crazy horde Warchiefs and Champion of the Frozen Wastes, sipped lazily at her tea, laughing silently behind her cup. Her water-elemental right at her side looking bored.

She appreciated the breaks, the silence between her adventures.

_Yes... Today is a good day. A good normal day._

But that day was about to turn to... Not so normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The cold breeze was comforting against her otherwise damp face. The smell of salt, fish and sweat assaulted her nose. The sound of seagulls loud in her ears.

But all that didn't matter.

She was going home. To Teldrassil. She longed for the clear night sky.

_It will do me good to come home. _

All she had to now was wait for the boat to Kalimdor and from there she would fly. She loved the freedom, enjoying being one of the few races that could transform into a raven.

_A few more moments and I will be on my way home._

A small smile adorned her face then. It was rare, but she was herself at that moment, no one else around.

"Miss!" she tried to ignore the annoying voice, "Miss!" her eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, guard? What is so important that I can't enjoy a single moment of peace?" she asked, her voice slightly irritated.

The guard heaved after his breath then stood and saluted.

"Miss-" he was cut off.

"I do believe that you know my name, guard... So use it. The miss thing makes me feel older than I am."

"Yes... Uh-Um. Lushiruos. I bring urgent news from Kulas. He requests your presence at once." the guard sounded a bit misplaced. He was not used to call a person by her status their name.

Lushiruos merely rose an eyebrow to this, looking bored.

"Well, you can return to Kulas and tell him that I'm on my way home. He knows this, though. So I'm sure for whatever task he has, he can find someone else suitable." her voice cold, she turned towards the horizon, dismissing the guard.

"Please, miss!," he coughed, correcting himself, "This is really important... Kulas will have me moved somewhere not habitable if I do not return with you!" the guard was frantic.

Now her curiosity was piqued. She would go, however, she would make the guard work for it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some time later, Lush stood at the entrance to Kulas' office. She could already see the huge amount of books, scrolls and other kinds of paper at his desk, with him in the middle of it with a big cup of tea. Mint tea.

She hated that tea. He reeked of mint.

Without having to knock the door opened, a guard standing at the entrance, nodding to her and stepping to the side so she could enter.

"Leave us." said Kulas as he was busy reading some scroll. The mark of Dalaran was labelled on it.

Wiggling her nose as the scent of tea assaulted her nose.

She really hated mint.

"You asked for me, Kulas?" Lush voice was neutral.

Kulas lifted a hand, signalling her to wait. The moments passed.

Lush was slowly becoming irritated. Patience is not her strong suit.

Finally he set down the scroll, a smile on his lips.

"Ah, my dear. How nice to see you again. Gracing my eyes with your lovely-" Kulas was cut off, "What is it, Kulas? You are sweet-talking me, human. You know I don't like sweet-talking."

"Ever so charming - You should learn to appreciate compliments, my dear." Kulas grinned.

Taking a sip of his tea, his face went solemn.

"I know that you are on your way home, Lush. But I need you to do this last thing before you leave." looking at Lush, he could clearly see she was not pleased. At all.

"Before you go, though, I have these dossiers for you. These people will be your team.", he laid a bundle of scrolls and the paper, sliding them towards her.

Lush raised an eyebrow and said, "And you expect me to do it? You think I haven't done enough for the guild? For the Alliance? Can't you get somebody else to do it?".

Kulas sighed. He was getting old, having run across the four corners of Azeroth, battling his way through massive amounts of enemies. He wanted to live the rest of his life far away from cities, near a lake, so he could fish and drink his beloved mint tea.

What he was about to say would throw Lush off.

"Somebody else is not going to take over the guild when I retire. Somebody else will not be Guild Master. That's because you are." he said.

Lush's eyes snapped to his and he smiled.

"Threw you off? That's something you don't see everyday." he laughed, moving to lay a hand on her shoulder. He gently pushed her down in the chair across his desk.

He laid the dossiers in her lap.

"Look them through. Find them. And bring glory to the guild. And when you return you will become the new guild-master."

Lush finally came out of her stupor, looking at Kulas, who was smiling gently at her.

At that moment he reminded her of her father, the way his hand was on her shoulder, smiling gently.

She shook her head and looked at the bundle of scrolls in her lap.

She flipped through them quickly, only reading the names.

She stopped at the last. Running her fingers across the letters.

**Anchinika Icehaven, Mage.**

_My... My sister._

Fond memories invaded her mind. Along with some very painful.

She looked at Kulas and nodded.

Kulas removed the hand from her shoulder and moved behind his chair.

"Lushiruos Greenclaw, Hero of the Alliance, Savior of Azeroth, well-known and respected member of The Cenarion Circle and one of the most powerful druids to walk Azeroth... What do you say about adding a few more achievements to that?" Kulas grinned as he sat down.

Lush gathered up her thoughts, stood up and went for the door.

"One more thing, my dear... Take this as a Travel safe gift." Kulas threw a small bag, Lush catching it between two fingers.

Immediately the scent of mint attacked her nose.

_I hate mint!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anch sat quietly at her table, enjoying her meal. She had travelled to Stormwind in a much needed break from Pandaria. As mush as she loved Pandaria and it's people she just missed the things she was used too.

_And nothing better to do that than visit Stormwind. I'm treated like loyalty here!_

Silently laughing to herself, she leaned back in her chair and observed the people coming in and out of the Inn.

A figure walked in, face hidden under a hood. The person walked over to the manager of the Inn. The person then nodded and went over to the stairs, probably going to find a room.

Anch shrugged and continued with her meal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that evening Anch had retired to her room, wanting some much needed rest.

She paced lazily around her room, scroll in hand, mumbling to herself.

Her water-elemental standing silently in the corner, by the door. Just in case somebody unwanted barged in.

Anch heard approaching footsteps.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she laid down the scroll at the night table beside her bed.

The door opened and Anch's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"Hello sister." Lush said quietly.

Lush closed the door closely behind her and moved past the water-elemental.

"Wha...-Why...When- Huh?" Anch was at a loss for words.

Lush regarded her with silver glowing eyes.

"It has been too long. I believe the last time we spoke was at Mount Hyjal."

Anch shook her head slightly and then swallowed. Her throat was suddenly very dry.

"Yes... And if I remember correctly we parted on not so good terms, sister." Anch spat.

Lush looked mildly surprised at the bitter tone, but shook it off. That was a talk for another time.

She threw a scroll on the night table.

"The guild calls, sister. And we must answer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright! First chapter... I thought it needed some more. It did... I also corrected a bit of grammar.

And from now on Anchinika will be called Anch for short. And Lushiruos, Lush.

Easier :P

Next on Across Azeroth - Lush and Anch run into an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Unlikely Pervert

They sat in complete silence. The air in the room chilly. The atmosphere awkward.

Neither dared to say anything.

The water-elemental grumbling in the corner.

_Well... This is just lovely. Way to ruin my day!_

"I haven't seen you on guild meetings for a long time, Anch." Lush finally looked at her.

"I have been busy... Also, I didn't want to ruin your moments. All you hear about on those meetings is your achievements. So... Nothing to miss." Anch shrugged.

Lush's lips curled, almost in a sneer.

"That is petty, Anch. I'm just doing my duty to the guild and the Alliance." she said coldly.

Others would have doubled and run away but Anch just shrugged again.

"So.. The old geezer wants us on another quest?" she asked.

Lush mentally sighed. Her sister can be so frustrating sometimes.

"You will call him by name, Anch. I see your uncouth mouth haven't changed." Lush stated.

"Not everyone can be perfect like you, sister, so please do forgive the language. It comes with the package." Anch answered. Lush could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

After a lot of interruptions, hisses and sarcastic comments, Lush had told Anch what Kulas had said.

"Hmm." Anch tapped one elegant finger on her chin.

Lush looked at her, bored.

"I do believe I know where the next recruit is. I saw him earlier today in the Inn." Anch grinned, knowing her sister wouldn't like it.

"Well," Lush looked intently at her, "Who is it?".

Anch laughed slightly, her smile wide.

"Silias Blackpaw."

Lush suddenly went white.. Well, her deep purple face went more like whitish purple.

"Tha-...That." Anch cut her off, "That pervert, yes. Spirits, what is wrong with your face?" Anch laughed and stood up.

"See ya in the morning." Pushing her sister towards the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silias Blackpaw. Rogue. Known for his heroic deeds in Icecrown and Orgrimmar. Few knew of his deeds in the Third War. Or in the War of the Ancients. No one needed to know he was that old.

Especially not the young ladies.

He grinned at a young draenai walking past him, her skin flushing and a blush creeping on her cheeks.

Many would call him beautiful. With his light purple skin, the midnight black hair. Only a handful members of his race chose not to have tattoos on their faces. He was one of them. The skin flawless. His deep voice, sensual. The way he smiled made women swoon.

He liked to tell himself that he was drop-dead gorgeous. Beautiful was reserved for women.

His saber gave a small roar, he lightly petted it on the head.

He loved the park. Silence, sun and ladies.

Lots of ladies.

Only reminding him of the soft caress of a womans touch. How smooth their thighs were, how tight their -.

Suddenly a breath on his right ear woke him up.

"Hello handsome." came the voice.

_Female. Night elf._

He turned, almost about to answer back in a most flirtatious way when he saw who it was.

"Anch..." came the soft whisper.

She hit him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Long time no see, my friend. How fares the hunting?" Anch asked.

Silias was not present, "What hunt?".

Anch leaned in, "The ladies" she whispered.

Silias stood up and immediately encircled her in his arms. Anch smiled and returned the hug.

To others it may have looked like a lover's embrace. But it was far from it.

_It is good to see you brother._

Silias laughed out loud then, distancing himself and Anch.

"It is good to see you haven't changed, Anch. I have missed your humor!".

They moved to a large rock and sat down, small talking.

When a shadow began to hover above them. Circling them.

Anch caught sight of who it was and sighed.

"Here we go." she thought out loud.

Silias raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are-", he was cut off by the whoosh of the wind. He caught sight of a large raven landing a few feet from them.

The raven looked at them and then began to transform, vanishing in a cloud of leafs.

_Oh..._

Silias couldn't believe his own eyes.

She was more beautiful than last time he saw her. Her long grass-green hair pinned up in a braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her elegant face, marked with claw tattoos, her deep purple skin, her red lips. He was mesmerized by the movement of her hips. The elegance of her walk. Her body adorned the Nordrassil Armor. Hugging her curves.

Anch looked at Silias and laughed.

_Not over her, I see._

Lush was oblivious to Silias' staring, immediately looking over at Anch.

"I have searched all of Stormwind for you, Anch! We were supposed to meet outside the castle." Lush said.

She had had an important meeting with King Varian Wrynn. About the future of Garrosh Hellscream. She was the one who captured him, after all. Along with many other heroes.

But when she came out, her sister was no where in sight.

Anch shrugged and pointed at Silias.

"I found the recruit. It wasn't that hard. Just look where the ladies are." Anch laughed.

Lush finally looked at Silias, who was still staring at her.

She snapped her fingers, casting him out of his daydreams.

"Silias Blackpaw. I believe Kulas has sent word of your assignment, yes?" Lush said coolly.

Silias nodded. His throat was dry.

"Good." Lush nodded, "I will brief you in on what we are doing here, later."

Taking on her raven form again, she ascended to the skies once more.

Anch shook her head and looked at Silias.

"So beautiful. So cold.", he whispered.

Anch sighed and took his hand, "Come on, lover-boy. Let's go get something to eat."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lush sighed as the hot water caressed her body. She sighed. It had been a long day. All she wanted now was a bath and to go back to her room, in peace.

_I'm so tired._

Oblivious to her, the door opened, no one entered though.

Or so one would think.

A cloaked presence made way into the small room.

Lush didn't notice the small sound of feet moving across the floor or the rustle of clothing. She was too deep in her thoughts.

She did, however, notice her hair being softly put behind her right ear.

She stood up, completely forgetting that she was naked.

The sudden movement removed the cloaked presence and she saw Silias standing over her.

Then she did what any female would've done.

She screamed.

Anch came barging in the room.

What she saw made her laugh. Lush was yelling at Silias. Silias looked like he was about to die from a heart-attack.

_Guess she didn't remember to lock the door._

"You are a sorry excuse for a Night Elf! A pervert!" Lush yelled. Still forgetting that she was naked.

Silias just stared at her.

Anch cleared her throat, making Lush notice her.

"What?" Lush hissed.

Anch pointed to her body and Lush looked down, her face got red and she plopped down back in the tub.

"GET OUT!"

Anch hurriedly grabbed Silias by the arm and dragged him out of the room, laughing all the way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright. Chapter 2 done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Painful Memories

The trip to Outland was a short one. Take the portal to the Blasted lands and then entering the portal. And then one was in Hellfire Peninsula.

The memories was not so pleasant.

Painful memories entered Lush' mind. Of the innocent lives the demons had taken. Children being slaughtered like lambs.

The horrific abominations of demons.

She felt a lump in her throat.

Anch looked worriedly at her. Although they weren't bestest of friends right now, Lush was still her sister and she still cared for her.

So she put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would comfort a little bit.

Lush looked at her, smiled slightly and nodded in thanks.

Silias looked at the sisters. Wondering what that as about.

"Ladies. We have a few choices here. Either we fly to Shattrath city, ourselves or we take a flight path. You choose."

Lush looked at Silias.

"I would love to stretch my wings a bit. So if none of you mind, I say we fly ourselves."

Anch nodded in agreement.

_She needs the freedom. I hope it clears her mind._

Anch know what horrible and painful memories her sister harboured. She was there herself, after all.

She just chose to move on. It was life.

_My sister may seem cold. Like she doesn't have a heart. That the only thing she cares about is her duty. _

Anch knew it was just an act outside...

_Inside she hurts. She may have never forgiven herself for the lives she couldn't save. _

Anch wasn't cold either. But she was not a druid. She didn't feel the same connection to the land. Or the people. Her sister, a protector and a healer, would of course feel more than her. All Anch needed was magic. She did mourn. And grieve. Spirits know how many times she have cried herself to sleep at night.

_I remember the time my sister would come into my room at night and comfort me until I fell asleep._

At that Anch smiled.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Silias waiting for her to mount up.

"You are flying with me, woman. Your sister is right. Illidan may be dead, but Outland is still not a safe place to be." Silias smiled.

_Another painful memory. _

Anch then slapped Silias on the shoulder before sitting behind him, "Don't woman me, you fool.".

Silias grinned and then lunched to the hippogryph. It launched into the air.

_Might as well enjoy the ride. _

Anch closed her eyes and let the thoughts wander.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lush was having a hard time.

The memories wouldn't give her a break. The hot wind against her face was a small comfort.

She looked down at the red landscape. Remembering how it used to be when Illidan was alive.

_Elune bless his soul._

She knew the brothers. She had been under the teachings of Malfurion. Before that she had enjoyed training hand-to-hand combat with Illidan.

_Until the demons came._

She remembered the talks she had with Illidan. About magic. She was young then. Foolishly in-love with one who didn't feel the same. She blamed Tyrande then. For the pain Illidan felt. For betraying him.

_In the end... He became the betrayer._

She remember Malfurion's decision to lock Illidan away for all eternity. Then seeing him again 10.000 years after. It was painful.

At that time she was busy in her studies. In and out of the Emerald dream. Travelling.

She had seen him once. When he appeared through a portal. With those snakes.

_Naga..._

She remembered Malfurion's threat that should Illidan ever show his face again on Azeroth he would be killed.

_The last time I saw him was..._

When Maiev killed him. He couldn't recognise her at first but then he looked into her eyes just as Maiev's blade went down.

Lush had looked away. She had to hide the tears. The pain was numbing. But it was for the best.

She had found Tyrande's flower on his corpse after.

And she still carried it. Around her neck. A small memory of happier times. Simpler times.

_Before he became corrupted with demon magic._

Flapping her wings, she shut the memories out.

_No more. He is dead._

As the air got colder, so did her heart.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Food! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Zevra." Anch said happily.

"Charming as ever," Silias grinned then looked at Lush,"Aren't you hungry, love?"

Lush just nodded.

The sounds in the inn was happy. Music was being played, drunkards laughing and yelling. Both Horde and Alliance.

Lush had greeted a few members of the Cenarion Circle since they arrived in Shattrath city.

"Well then," Silias looked at Lush. He didn't like the emptiness in her eyes.

Anch was busy ordering food from the cook. One could hear her yelling, trying to out-yell the drunkards.

Silias looked around the inn. Smiling at the warm atmosphere. He liked places like this.

"One can't help but smile coming such a place as this, right?" he asked.

No answer.

He looked at her. Her face solemn. Fingers twitching. Like she needed to hold onto something.

He then grabbed her hand. She immediately looked up at him. Silias just smiled.

Lush looked down at their intertwined fingers. Noticing the difference in colour.

_Almost the same colour as him._

Her eyes closed. That lump in her throat was back.

"I have to go. I'm not feeling well." she rose from the table, letting go of his hand and almost ran up to her room.

Anch just watched the whole ordeal from the side.

Silias looked like he had been burned.

Anch almost felt sorry for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lush sat up on the roof looking out at the night sky.

It was quiet up there. She needed quiet.

She felt a presence behind her.

"Anch, I am in no mood for your games. Please leave." she said.

"Too bad I'm not Anch then." came the amused voice of Silias.

"Silias..." Lush was interrupted, "I know how it feels you know. The pain of losing one you love. The pain of unrequited love." he sat down beside her.

"Many, many years ago. Like many years", he laughed, "I was in-love with a beautiful female night elf. A priestess."

Lush looked at him, then snickered, "You? In-love? You are a womanizer."

Silias grinned.

"Believe or not, I was deep and madly in-love with this priestess. I thought she was the most precious and beautiful thing in this world." he sighed, "To make a long story short, she was in-love with another male. My brother to be exact."

Lush didn't know that, "You have a brother?" she asked.

"Had... I had a brother. They both died when the demons invaded."

Lush suddenly felt bad for him. Losing Illidan was one thing. Losing Anch... That would kill her.

Silias then smiled, "It gets alot easier with time. And to our benefit we have alot of time."

At this, Lush laughed a little.

Silias looked intently at her, "You are beautiful when you smile" his sombre voice sending chills down her spine.

Lush looked away, up at the stars. So different from those on Azeroth.

Silias sighed and made a move to leave when a hand softly made it's way under his.

"Stay", was all she said.

He gladly complied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Too much mush-mush? Too sweet? Ah, again this is humor and romance. A good bit of drama too.

As you could clearly see this was a small insight into Lush' past. Those will be seen more in the upcoming chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Betrayer Becomes the Betrayed... Again.

"A time-rift?" Silias asked.

The glowing image of Kulas nodded.

"Yes. A time-rift. I know not how. The Aspects losing a majority of their powers," Kulas shrugged, "Its bound to have some side-effect."

Silias looked troubled. As did all of them.

Lush more than others.

"I don't believe it is possible." Anch cut in.

"The reports are accurate. The Black temple has been busy the last few days." Kulas countered.

"So... What you are saying is that... There is a possibility that the Betrayer, somehow, is alive?" Silias asked.

Nobody noticed but Lush flinched.

"Yes. And that's why you are going there. Check it out," Kulas paused, "And if Illidan lives, kill him."

Anch and Silias nodded. Lush stood in the back.

Kulas' looked at Lush.

"Are you up for that task, child?" he asked.

Lush turned slightly only to look at him. She nodded. Kulas' smiled.

"You all have gotten more powerful since the first discovery of Outland. But the three of you is not enough. That's why I have send somebody to help you." Kulas said.

The heavy thump of plate boots ringed out though the room.

Carrying her hammer lazily over her shoulders, Kyrissan nodded her greetings.

"You all know each other. You know your task. Good luck, champions." then the portal faded, along with the image of Kulas.

Anch went to Kyrissan. They looked each other over.

Then Anch hugged Kyrissan. Beneath her hold, she stiffened.

"Ah. Still ever so forward." Kyris said lightly. Her musically voice calm.

Anch smiled, "And still so uptight." then Kyris hugged back.

"I am not uptight. It's just not practiced among my people. Only to family members." Kyris said as she let go of Anch.

"Looking enticingly good in that armor, Kyris." Silias smirked.

"And still a pervert." she said calmly.

They greeted each other by shaking hands.

Kyris then looked at Lush. Their eyes connected.

Averting her eyes back to Anch, "when are we leaving?"

Lush brushed past them, "Now." her voice was cold.

The trio looked at each other. Anch shrugged.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The entrance to the Black Temple was but a small hole in the big wall. The only breach they had managed to make back in the day of the siege.

The four of them stood calmly outside.

"So... Who goes first?" Silias asked, trying to ease the tension.

Anch and Kyris looked at him, both shaking their heads.

"Lush is the tank. Kyris is the healer. So... Lush goes in first." Anch said.

Kyris nodded her agreement.

The three of them looked at Lush who was standing a few feet in front of them.

She could feel their eyes at her back.

"Let's go." she said, before taking the first into the threshold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was cold inside the temple. Dust and rubble everywhere. But the group met no resistance. The temple seemed deserted.

"This cannot be right. We have travelled up two levels. And no enemies in sight." Silias said, walking in the back.

In the front, Lush was walking steadily. Her stance easy.

"The reports mentioned weird lights coming from the top of the temple," her voice eerily calm, "There is bound to be trouble ahead."

And true to her word, enemies was sighted at the third level.

Daggers were thrown, ice were flying everywhere, Healing spells were mumbled, growls and roars were heard.

They fought their way to the top of the temple. And then there was nothing. No blood elfs, no corrupted draenai. Nothing.

All of them were panting. Lush was in her bear form, growling.

"So...", Anch started, "Just the few remains of crazy people."

Silias nodded, "I believe that those were all that was left."

But then all got eerily quiet.

Anch felt it intermediately.

"Something is not right... Something is tearing at the fabric of this time!"

Lush gave a small growl, signalling them to step behind her.

In front of them a small, almost star-shaped, portal appeared.

Anch stiffened, "The time's are melding together!"

Silias readied himself, his daggers ready at his hands.

Kyris raised her shield and hammer, her stance protective.

Lush gave a series of growls, her big body standing sideways to protect the group from any attacks.

The portal then shifted. Changing into a whirlwind. The wind tugging at the group.

"Stand fast!" Kyris yelled.

Anch brazed herself.

_Something big is coming..._

"Do not get sucked into the portal!" Anch yelled.

The wind was howling loudly in Lush' ears.

Suddenly something black flew out of the portal at rocketing speed.

The portal disappeared as did the wind.

"Did you see that?" Silias asked.

He didn't need to wait for an answer because that massive black thing then slammed back to the ground, bringing up dust. Clouding them so they couldn't see.

They coughed as the dust entered their lungs.

"I cannot see." Kyris said.

Then a thump was heard and then a bigger thump. Like somebody has been thrown.

"What is happening?!" Anch yelled.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew against them. They covered their faces.

What Anch saw next made her blood boil.

They had not noticed but that big thump they heard had been her sister.

Lush had been thrown, her body a good 20 feet from where they stood.

The worst however was that she didn't get up.

"LUSH!" Anch screamed, making a move to run towards her when a big figure stopped her.

A deep rumble of maddened laughter rang through the air.

Anch hissed, "You!"

The laughter only got louder.

Kyris sneered and Silias led out a stream of curses.

Ice rose beneath her fingers.

"I will kill you!" Anch yelled as she fired multiple ice-bolts at the figure. They got reflected by wings. Enormous wings.

"Try again." the voice was provoking.

The wings then retreated back onto the shoulders of their owner.

_This cannot be..._

In front if them stood Illidan Stormrage, the Betrayer.

Hovering over Anch, his green eyes, hidden behind the cloth that covered them, staring down at her.

Anch froze.

He raised his arm, claws flexing, sending them down to tear into her flesh. Anch closed her eyes.

When a loud clang was heard. Opening her eyes she found Kyris in front of her, shield raised upwards to stop the blow.

Kyris heeved then let out a loud yell, pushing Illidan off her and swung her hammer at him.

Illidan laughed as he dodged the attack from the paladin.

He didn't expect the dagger that entered his right side, though.

Silias grinned then looked up to find a wing aiming at him.

Just seconds before impact he dodged it.

Anch was finally out of her stupor. Shielding herself at first then she began to summon a frozen orb.

At the end of the spell she yelled, releasing it.

It hit Illidan with brute force.

"Your petty magics do not work on me, mage!" he shouted.

He then launched himself up in the air. Hovering mid-air the only one who could attack him was Anch.

"Kyris, try to awake Lush! Go!" Anch yelled.

Running over to the big bear lying unconscious, Kyris knelled before her, her healing hands already soothing and warming Lush' body.

Anch kept launching her bolts at Illidan and he kept avoiding them. Few of them hit.

And then...

Silias didn't see the attack coming. None of them did.

Illidan suddenly went straight for Silias, hitting him and sending him flying into one of the pillars.

"Silias!" Anch's voice was frantic.

_He can't be dead!_

But he did not move.

And then he came straight at her, his quick attacks hitting her shield. Knowing her shield wouldn't last much longer, she did what only she could do. She Blinked, to get some distance from him, only to get caught in the grip of Illidan.

"I know your every move, mage. You cannot fool me." his voice dark. His hand choking the life out of her.

Anch knew she wouldn't survive this. And no help was coming.

But that didn't stop her from facing the death she knew was imminent.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

And that's when he froze. His hold on her slackened a little but he did not let go of her.

"You... No! It can't be!" he yelled, "Your eyes... You are not her!".

Anch saw an opportunity.

"You... Know...", she choked out.

"NO!", he suddenly let go of her neck.

Anch fell to the ground, coughing.

"You know very well who I am, Betrayer!", she said.

He growled, "No!".

_He thinks I'm her!_

So Anch provoked him the best way she knew she could.

"Yes! Face it, betrayer. I am her!".

"You are not her! She would never..." he stopped, "You are not her."

Illidan let out a growl and planted a hoof on her stomach.

"Make peace with your demons, mage", was all he said before he gripped her head in his hand and pulled.

A loud roar was heard and Illidan felt fangs going deep into his shoulder.

Anch saw Lush set her fangs deep into Illidan and throwing him off her.

Lush roared loudly and stepped over Anch.

The wound was bad. The blood flowed.

_She... _

Then Lush came at him, setting her fangs into his leg, claws ripping through flesh.

Illidan used his other hoof to kick her in the side.

All it did was throw her off balance. She rushed at him again, this time clawing him at his chest. She aimed for the throat.

Illidan grabbed her and threw her across the field.

He then turned his back to her.

_Stupid move. You __**never **__turn your back to an enemy._

He was about to launch himself into the air again when he felt fangs at his throat, claws at his shoulders. The brute force of the attack brought him to his knees. Lush didn't let go.

Lush growled deeply in her throat.

_Give up!_

He stopped moving. So she let go and walked around him. He stared at her.

There was a short moment of silence between them.

Lush turned into her humanoid form, straightening her back, eyes glaring down at him.

"Illidan Stormrage," Lush began, "The Betrayer."

"You... Lushiruos?" he asked, gurgling "Why?"

She didn't answer but only turned her back on him, walking over to Anch.

She saw it coming.

He roared... And then there was silence.

The dagger was placed right in his heart. Illidan stumbled back. His green eyes moving to look at Lush. Her eyes were cold.

He reached a hand out towards her as he fell.

It seemed like time was slowing down. The out-stretched hand, the beating of his heart no more. And then the thump of his body as he fell.

Lush felt numb. Cold. Her heart was beating franticly in her chest.

She fell to her knees. Her wounds getting worse.

She put a hand to her side... Blood. Lots of it.

_But he is dead. My sister saved. _

Her vision blurred.

_Elune have mercy on you, Illidan. Even though... You don't deserve it._

Then all went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How is she?" Anch asked.

"Her wounds are cleaned and bandaged. She will survive." Kyris answered, she dipped her hands into the water-bowl, cleaning the blood of her hands.

"And Silias?" Anch inquired silently.

"Head trauma. A few bent rips. Nothing severe. A good nights sleep is all he needs." Kyris said, "And now I will retire to my room. Good Night."

Anch nodded and then went to her sister's bedside.

She laid a hand on Lush' forehead, running it down her cheek.

Her eyes teared up.

_I almost lost her. _

A few tears escaped her eyes and dropped onto Lush's chin.

Blinking a few times, her head was spinning and her vision blurry.

"Who...?" Lush strained to speak. Her throat was dry.

"Shhh, it's me. Anch." she smiled.

"Water..."Lush trailed off.

Anch gave her some from her water-pouch.

Lush drank from the pouch, feeling refreshed.

"Thank you." she handed Anch the pouch.

Anch simply smiled and nodded. She did have a question on her mind.

"What happened?" she asked.

Lush looked at her, "What do you mean?".

"When you attacked him... I have never seen you so... So... Mad... Frantic.", she said.

Lush looked away for a shot moment then looked into Anch's eyes.

"I would rather die than see you dead." her voice was angry suddenly, "I will **never **let anything hurt you."

Anch nodded. There was a brief silence and then she laughed. Her tears dry.

"Do not cry," Lush said, raising a hand to remove the rest of them from her cheek, "Only cry when you are alone."

"So that no one sees your moment of weakness." Anch finished.

Later that night, Kyris entered the room to check up on the patients. What greeted her made her smile.

In the bed, the two sisters laid side by side, Anch curled up against Lush.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finally! Done! This was my very first battle-ish kinda scene. It could've been better if I was a professional writer.. But.. I'm not. I only do this for fun :)

I listened to Hans Zimmer when I wrote this. To be more specific. I listened to the soundtrack of the Lion King. When Mufasa dies. Yah.

Music motivates and gives inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Let No One Know

The city of Shattrath was quiet. It was in the middle of the night. The only light source was the beacon of light shining from the centre of the city.

At the Inn everything and everybody was sleeping. No festive music was playing, the drunkards gone home and the Inn-keeper sleeping.

Or so one thought.

Soft footsteps could only be heard with those with keen hearing. And one of those just woke up of something rattling in the kitchen.

Shaking off the groggy-ness, Silias stood up from his bed, although sore from his wounds. Taking note of the sisters sleeping the room beside him, he very quietly made his way to the kitchen.

Nearing the kitchen he stealthed along the shadows of the room. With his keen hearing and seeing he quickly noticed the interloper. He grinned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No one knew of her weakness. She always had to hide those away. But there was one weakness, an urge she couldn't resist.

_How long has it been since I last got one?_

She dipped her hand into the jar. Took one sweet bun in her hand and brought it up to her mouth. Taking the first bite, her eyes closed in serenity.

_I had almost forgotten the taste of clam bar._

Taking a second bite, she moaned in pleasure.

Almost taking a third bite, she stopped when she heard chuckling.

She quickly stood up, jar still under her right arm and clam bar in left hand.

"Who would've thought? The great and oh-so-mighty paladin is sneaking into the kitchen... To get chocolate." Silias snickered.

Kyris was mortified. Of all the people who could find out, the gossip-loving rogue had to.

She sat the jar on the table.

"Listen, rogue. You will tell no one... No one or I will cut your precious tool off," she paused, "and then your time as a womanizer is over." she finished.

Silias held both hands up, as a sign of peace, "I will tell no one, Kyris. Now do share, woman."

Kyris glared at him, quickly taking the jar back into her arms.

Silias raised an eyebrow on this, then tapped a finger on his chin, "I wonder what Anch will do with this information..." he started.

Kyris stiffened at the thought - _She would, somehow, make sure that every living creature on Azeroth, knows._

"Fine!" she hissed at him.

"Not so loud, sweety." pointing towards upstairs, "If you keep being this loud, Anch will definitely find out about your little... Weakness." Silias took a bar from the jar, grinning as he took the first bite. Walking around the kitchen silently he asked out loud, "I wonder if they have some milk."

Kyris glared at his back...

_One more bite._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So.. Drabble time. The next 2 or 3 chapters will be around 500-800 words.

And thank you to those who have reviewed. I absolutely love positive reviews.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was quite random.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter! I have been so busy with work and my stupid love life.

Anyway, I foresee that only this chapter will be a drabble.

And again, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. And 2 favs! YAY!

I'm doing my very best and try to give you guys nice stuff to read.

#

The messenger handed the letter to Kyrissan, bowing slightly and then went on his way.

Kyris traced the sigil of Prophet Velen softly. Her brow furrowed a bit.

_Must be important._

Travelling to her room, she quietly closed the door with her hoof. Sitting down on the chair near the desk, she removed the sigil and opened the letter.

#

Anch and Silias sat by the fireplace, discussing adventures and women.

"I mean... She did what she had to do." Silias said, Anch raised an eyebrow at his slightly frustrated voice, "All I do is run around, kill and sleep with random women."

"You sound like you loved this... Human." Anch said, taking a sip of her ale.

"I wouldn't exactly say I loved her... I just cared about her. Like I do with you and your sister." Silias retorted. Anch snickered.

"Hah! You suck at lying, my friend. I have seen the way you glance at my sister... Wondering about what she looks like without armor." Anch laughed, shaking her head.

Silias suddenly sighed and said, "I admit your sister is a very, _very, _beautiful elf. But I know when my advances are unwanted." Anch lightly patted him on the shoulder.

_You have no idea what goes on inside her head, my friend. _

"That has never held you back, Sil..-" She paused, noticing Kyris walking towards them.

Silias greeted her with a smile, "And so my eyes are sated. You are looking ravishing, lady," he paused, "Finally decided to share my bed?" He winked at her.

Kyris snorted, "Keep dreaming, elf. I would rather sleep with an orc than you," Silias looked wounded and was about to answer back when she continued, "I have been summoned. I must go to the Prophet.".

"What does he need from you?" Anch asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I know not. I only know that it is important. I apologize in advance, but I must go." Kyris said, tilting her head in goodbye.

Silias sighed and took a sip of his ale. He was about to say something when something dinged. A soft ding sound. Anch fished her summoning stone up from her pouch, it was beaming.

Standing up from the table, she mumbled a spell and thus a figure appeared.

"Anchinika? You there?" said the figure.

"Yes, I am here, Valthas." Her voice cold and strict. Silias glanced at her, _All business all of the sudden._

The blood elf figure nodded and said, "You must come to Dalaran immediately."

Anch frowned, "Why?".

"I cannot speak of this matter here. This is not for...-" he paused, looking at Silias, "Other ears." Anch glared at Valthas. _Still have a stick up his ass. _

Anch nodded and with a flick of her hand, Valthas disappeared.

Silias sighed, "I was about to say 'Now it's just you and me' but I can see that won't happen." Taking a sip of the ale.

Anch smiled sadly at him, "Sometimes I wonder why I joined the circle. They do this. And you can't say no. But hey, " She put a hand on his shoulder, "Now you will be alone with my sister."

Silias suddenly didn't look so sad.

Anch quickly made herself ready to teleport, "I will be back in a days time." And then she disappeared.

#

Lush stirred in her sleep. Something hard pressed up against her back.

Expecting it to be Anch she just sighed and rolled over.

Cracking her eyes open she looked into Silias' smirking face.

She yelped and tried to move but she winced, her wound not fully healed yet.

"Had I known you were a cuddler I would've entered your bed earlier." Silias grinned.

Right now, Lush was happy that her skin was purple... It could not be seen when she blushed.

"Where is my sister?" she hissed.

"Gone to Dalaran." he paused, his grin getting bigger, "And Kyris is away on paladin business. So it's just you and me, love."

Lush couldn't do anything but growl.

#

Done! I'm excited for next chapter which will be right up!

Please R&R! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will only contain Silias pervy mind and Lush distressed cursing.

#

It was a chilly morning. As the city of Shattrath greeted the morning with yelling, childrens laughter and the markets already buzzing with life.

Inside her room, Lush sat in the huge tub, cleaning her wound.

Wincing as she hit a particularly spot.

_Just heal up._

She hated being vulnerable. She needed help with almost everything. She couldn't walk properly, she couldn't carry anything much less fight or cast spells.

_He must've used some kind of spell or else it should have healed by now._

And to make matters worse, she alone with Silias.

She sighed and continued to rinse herself.

#

Silias walked around the Lower City, having need of fresh air.

_And getting away from a pissed woman._

Silias sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

He had helped her this morning. Getting out of bed and into a chair so that she could eat. Then later to get her into the tub. He restrained himself. It was not easy to look at her removing her clothes in front of him, so he excused himself and left the room.

He had not seen her since.

_I wonder if she's still in the tub. _

The thought of water droplets running down between the valley of her breasts or down her spine had him shiver. His leather pants suddenly got tight.

_I need a lay soon._

He probably should check up on her.

#

Lush sat at the table writing on a scroll. She was restless. She missed the wind beneath her wings, the earth under her feet and the smell of leafs.

All she could do was prance around her room on her wobbly legs, write on a scroll and prance some more. And sleep. But the days are long.

She sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and a voice, "Are you clothed?".

Recognizing Silias' voice she answered, "Yes." coldly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." although knowing he would ignore it.

The door opened anyway and Silias walked in and closed the door behind him.

She cast her glance at him shortly, "What do you want, Silias?" before returning to her scroll.

Silias smiled at her, "I am the only one here to take care of you, love. I came to check up on you." he walked over to the table to lean lazily against it, "What are you writing?".

"None of your business and as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Which means you can leave." she glared at him. He kept smiling.

He suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and tapped a long slender finger on his chin. Then he took hold of the chair and pushed it away from the table, leaving Lush with her arm mid-air, the pen still in her hand.

She fixed him an ice-cold stare, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"If I know you..-" He paused, grinning from ear to ear, "And I do. Then I know that you are restless as a hound inside a house. You long for the outside." Lush didn't get to say a word before she was in his arms, "And that's where I'm taking you." he beamed.

#

"This is embarrassing." Lush said sternly, "Let me down! I can walk just fine by myself."

Silias glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling, "We both know you couldn't take 5 steps without collapsing." he snickered, "Which will be more embarrassing for you."

"You are so... So...-" She was cut off, "Handsome? Sexy? A stud?" he asked.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "No. You are frustrating. And getting on my nerves." she said.

He winked at her, "I could be getting on something else if you want."

It took her a moment before she caught it. Which had her at a sputtering.

Silias laughed and continued to walk towards the forest.

_I can't believe that I am.. What did my sister call it? Piggyback riding. This is below me!_

Silias glanced at her, seeing her face contort into thoughtfulness.

#

The walk from the city to the forest was a short one. Lush was quiet most of the way and Silias enjoyed having her near. It didn't matter so much that his hands were on her thighs, the way her hands held tightly onto his tunic or the way that her breath whisked by his ear now and then.

He just enjoyed her presence. But knowing Silias that was about to change.

Walking to a small clearing he sat Lush down on her feet carefully. Lush stiffened at the way his hands brushed further up her thighs and almost touching her behind.

_Just try it, pervert, and I will maim you._

Standing on wobbly legs she took a few steps towards a tall tree that stood in the middle of the small clearing.

_It was nice of him to take me outside._

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tree taking in the sounds and smells. Sighing happily she smiled softly.

That was one of the few times Silias has seen her smile. _She is beautiful._

Even dressed in a plain white man shirt that was way to big for her, white pants, bare feet and her hair messy, _she was beautiful._

Catching Silias looking intently at her, she decided to break the silence, "I commend you, Silias. You have not touched me anywhere inappropriate the whole trip." she said.

Silias just smiled, "I can behave. And it is not honourable to touch an injured woman." he stopped, "Without her consent, of course."

Lush shook her head and actually laughed.

"Did I hear correctly? Did I make the mighty Lush laugh?" he snickered.

Moving to stand beside her, he also leaned against the tree,

It was around midday. Lush stomach growled, suddenly.

Silias laughed outright, "I better go get some food." he turned his back to her, "Stay here, love. I will be quick."

Lush just nodded and slid down the tree. Looking up towards the sky she let herself relax.

#

Silias was hidden by the shadows of the bushes he hid in. His eyes on a small rabbit.

Waiting for it to get close.

_Closer, my little friend. I need to feed a hungry woman._

Silias smiled as the rabbit moved closer to him.

Readying his dagger in his hand, he was about to strike it when it suddenly ran frightened away.

Scratching his head, he didn't notice the troll aiming an arrow at him from atop a tree.

"Gotcha, mon. Say da bay bay." The hunter smiled and fired the arrow.

The arrow went straight for Silias.

He turned in time to see the arrow going straight for his heart.

_I don't have enough time to dodge it!_

He steeled himself for the impact. But it never came.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

In front of him stood a treant. The arrow implanted in it's head.

Silias heard a moan of pain and saw Lush stand a few feet away from him. She was on her knees.

He looked to the tree. The hunter was gone.

He rushed over to Lush and gently held her by the shoulders.

She glared at him with pained eyes, "You are a disgrace." she said weakly.

Silias laughed, relieved, "I was not aware of him."

Putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, he looked into her eyes, "Good thing I have you covering my back.".

Lush gave him a small smile, "Even when wounded I am still faster than you."

He looked serious then, "We should head back to the town. It is not safe. And you are weakened by summoning the treant." He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

#

Back at the inn they entered Lush' room. He put her down on the bed. She had gotten weaker.

He hurriedly got some water for her, "Drink this.", and then he dived into his pocket, taking out an herb.

"And eat this. It will help you sleep." he said softly, laying the small leaf in her hand.

Lush nodded and ate the leaf then drank the water to remove the dryness of her throat.

"You are practised in herbs?" she asked.

Silias smiled, "My mother was a healer. She taught me a little." helping her getting comfortable on the bed.

Lush nodded.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." he said softly.

Lush coughed and said, "You are difficult." she paused, adjusting the blanket, "A pervert, womanizer and all of the sudden you are caring." she said softly.

"Yes, well... I am a lot more than just those things" he winked at her.

Lush didn't bother to retort back. She was feeling funny.

Looking at him, she put a hand to his chest, "And yet... Even though I find you so very tiresome, you intrude my dreams. My thoughts." Silias froze. Her hand wandered further up his chest, to his neck. Running a finger from his jaw down his neck she said, "I have dreams I should not have." tugging at the hem of his shirt, she pulled him towards her.

Silias couldn't believe it. She was touching him. Of her own free will. When she had run her finger down his neck he had groaned. Just not for her ears.

Leaning closer, he could feel her breath at his cheek, "You make me want things I have not wanted since my youth." she whispered softly.

Suddenly his pants was very tight. He gulped.

Circling an arm around his neck so he would stay she traced a finger along his ear, he hissed. Night elf ears are very sensitive.

She then leaned into him, pulling herself closer to him. He could feel the ghost of her breath on his lips.

"I often wonder how good you are. In bed." she said, "I do not know if it is the herb that makes me feel and think these things." she then kissed his jaw.

Silias was very turned on and very much in shock.

_Those words usually doesn't come out of her mouth._

Suddenly her lips was at the corner of his mouth, "Kiss me." she whispered.

_I will comply!_

But before he could, her hold got slack and she fell back onto the bed.

Silias sat there, with pouty lips. Then he straightened.

"Well... At least she is sleeping." he grumbled. Standing up from the bed he moved to the chair.

"What a tease." he laughed.

And then he leaned back. He would not leave the room.

#

Done. YAY! Now it's bedtime.

And the herb made Lush funny. Think drunk people.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

The was sun cruel. It seemed warmer than ever. The sweat gathered on Kyris' forehead. She wiped it away. The elekk she rode huffed and puffed.

_We need to find some water soon._

She halted her elekk a little so she was beside her companion. His elekk was also looking like it needed some refreshment.

"Vasin." she said quickly.

Vasin looked at her and nodded.

_There should be a stream nearby. _

She looked up at the sun, her arm covering her eyes.

_We should be at Shattrath soon enough._

#

Lush was warm and comfortable. _Very much so... _

She pressed pressed herself in to the hard chest she was cuddled up against.

_Wait..._

She opened her eyes and saw the black colour of a tunic.

_Who..?_

She turned her gaze upward and saw Silias grinning face.

"Morning love. You slept well, I presume." his voice was haughty.

Lush flustered and pushed herself quickly from him, "You...!".

He then laughed and rose from the bed. His face turned serious then.

"You were thrashing in your sleep. Whimpering." he said softly, "All I intended was to help you relax."

Then he grinned again, "But as soon as I tried to leave the your side, you would moan, whimper and move closer to me.".

Lush looked away, "I don't whimper."

_Must've been a nightmare. I'm glad I don't remember._

Silias smiled gently at her, "I wonder what the nightmare was about. Because you certaintly was saying the name 'Ilan' alot." then he pouted.

_Ilan...?_

"Is there someone else?" he said sadly.

Lush groaned and fell back into the bed.

#

Kyris and Vasin was soon greeted by the familiar pillar of light shooting up from Shattrath. Kyris smiled a bit.

_I am looking forward to see them._

Glancing over at Vanis. He looked bored as ever.

_I wonder if he will like them._

She was shortly reminded of Anch.

_Maybe not her so much._

Her pace got a little bit faster.

#

"Master Dulan, please listen.." Anch got cut off.

"No. You listen!" he was angry, "I will not tolerate that behaviour in the Meeting Hall."

Anch got mad, "Why... You old..."

Dulan threw his hands up in the air, "See? There you go again!". He sighed.

Anch was quiet.

_I best stop saying anything. _

Anch nodded and turned towards the door.

"Inappropriate act for a lady." she heard him whisper.

_Oh?_

She turned towards him and let him have it.

#

The room was quiet. Lush sat by the table, reading a scroll and Silias was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

Suddenly the door was barged open.

"I'm back!" came the enthusiastic voice of Anch.

Silias jumped from the bed and embraced Anch. She smiled and returned the affection.

Lush stood up slowly as their embrace was over. Anch went to her and put her hands on her shoulders. They stared silently into each others eyes. Anch put her forehead against Lush' softly, "I..." she stopped there. Lush nodded and said, "I know. Me too."

Releasing Lush, she sat down on the bed and began telling about her visit to Dalaran.

Silias leaned against the far side wall, clutching his stomach, laughing. Lush grinned as Anch recalled the verbal-assault she had given Dulan before she had left.

After an hour had passed, Anch blatantly asked, "So... Did you two.. You know - Do the dirty?" she grinned. Lush sputtered and Silias looked like a beaten dog.

"I guess not then." she laughed.

The room got quiet then. Lush glanced at Silias but he was already looking at her. He smiled and winked at her. She gave a little smile in return..

"When will Kyris be here?" Anch asked. And just as she asked the known sound of hooves sounded towards the room.

"She's here." Lush added.

Entering the room Kyris smiled as she saw that they were all there.

"Pleasure to have you back, love." said Silias.

"I must admit, it is good to be back." Kyris nodded.

"How did it go?" asked Anch.

Kyris stepped aside and a new dreanei entered the room. He was tall, towering above her. He had a very muscular build and black hair that went down his back. His eyes were a cold silver and glowed slightly. He wore the traditional armour of the guards that protected the Naaru. Purple and silver gleaming in the soft light. His huge hammer attached to his back.

"This is Vanis. A formidable warrior and a revered combatant amongst our kind." Kyris introduced.

Vanis bowed, "I am honoured. I have some pressing matters I must attend. I should be back by nightfall. Till' then." he said coldly and left the group in silence.

As always, Anch was the first one to say something, "Well.. Isn't he delightful?" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Silias snickered.

"He have his reasons." said Kyris, "He is honourable."

"He didn't even give us a chance to introduce ourselves. It was like he couldn't get out of here fast enough." Anch retorted. Kyris didn't answer.

Suddenly Silias' stomach grumbled, "Eh.. Who wants something to eat?".

#

The four of them sat around the table, eating quietly.

"How is your wound, Lush?" Kyris asked.

"I think it might leave a scar but so far it's been healing nicely." Lush answered.

"Even after you saved me from that arrow..." Silias said with his mouth full of meat.

"Huh? What arrow?" asked Anch before taking a bite of her stuffed rolls.

Lush sighed and said, "Long story..."

When they were done eating, they decided that Lush was well enough to travel on. So they came to the agreement that this would be the last night in Shattrath. Then they would leave for Azeroth.

"I have yet to hear from Kulas. So I recon the best option is to go to Stowmwind." Lush said. Then Vanis entered the Inn. Scanning the room, he found the group and went to their table.

He stood silently and said nothing. He just stared at the four of them.

"Welcome back, Vanis!" Anch smiled.

Vanis quickly cast a glance at her and nodded.

_Still silent?_

Vanis looked like he was about to say something but then stopped.

Kyris spoke up, "If you want to say anything, my friend, do so. They do not bite."

"Not much, anyway." added Silias.

"Kyrissan had told me little about you." Vanis said quietly.

"So you wonna play 20 questions?" asked Anch.

Kyris sighed, "It is required that he gets to acquainted to you."

"Why?" asked Silias.

"Protocol." was all Vanis gave.

"Protocol, my purple tits." retorted Anch.

Lush put her head in her hands, "I must apologize on my sisters behalf. She is rather forward."

"I noticed" Vanis answered.

Then it was quiet again...

"So, 20 questions it is?" Anch asked, "When do we start?"

#

Please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9

They set out for Azeroth early morning the next day. As the group stood in the middle of the Temple, Anch made a portal to Stormwind.

Arriving at the top of the Mage Tower in Stormwind, they decided to rest at the Gilded Rose a few hours.

#

A tall figure stood outside on his balcony. The air tucked at the tree branches, the wild flowers in bloom and the wild life was busy as ever.

"Master Haldarien, the festival planners have arrived." the servant bowed slightly when his master turned to face him.

Haldarien smiled, "Good!" his voice beamed.

The servant continued, "Most of the guests have also agreed to come.".

"Even better!" then Haldarien looked thoughtful.

"Master?" the servant looked a bit nervous.

"My daughters... No one have heard from them?" he asked softly.

The servant shook his head.

"Not good," he paused, he placed a hand on the servant's shoulders and beamed another smile,"Good job, my friend!".

Haldarien moved on, walking towards the huge door.

The servant looked perplexed, "Master Haldarien, where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my daughters, of course!" was all he said when he went through the door.

The servants pleas of staying deaf on his ears.

#

It was around midday when the group came together, sitting at a table at the Gilded Rose.

Anch was yawning, Lush trying to get her to hide it beneath her sleeve, Silias played with one of his daggers, Kyris sat quietly looking at the sisters and Vanis sat stiffly in his chair.

"Stop it! Elune's tits, you are annoying." Anch said, finally getting tired of Lush.

"You didn't just say that." Lush looked horrified.

Anch shrugged. Silias laughed, earning him a glare from Lush.

Kyris snickered and Vanis looked disgusted.

Vanis leaned into Kyris, "Do they always act this... This indecent?" he whispered.

All elf eyes snapped to him. He met every one of them.

"Night Elves have superior hearing." Kyris explained.

Vanis nodded.

Then it was quiet again.

The only sound was Silias cutting his dagger into the table. Lush glared at him, "What?" he asked.

"Stop that." she said.

He leaned forward, leaning an arm on the table, running the dagger down her shoulder, "Make me." was all he said. He could almost see the vein popping in Lush' head.

Then he stopped and sighed, "I'm bored."

"Go kill something." came the yawning voice of Anch.

"But then I have to bathe again..." Silias trailed off.

It got quiet again.

A female human came up to the table. She looked nervous.

"E-excuse me, please. Do a-any of you know where I can find Lushiruos Greenclaw?" she stammered.

"You have found her." said Lush.

The human looked surprised, "Ah... Erm, good. There is some disturbances..." she trailed off.

"May I ask your name?" asked Lush.

The human looked surprised, "Yes! Err, I mean... My name is Sonna." she said.

Lush smiled gently, "It's an honor to meet you, Sonna.".

Sonna straightened her back, "The honor is mine."

"You were saying?" Lush inquired her.

"Yes. There has occurred killings just outside of Goldshire." she said.

"There are many heros who travel through Goldshire, why come to me?".

Sonna fidgeted with her sleeve, "You were asked for, specifically."

"By whom?" Lush asked.

"I-I don't know who he was. He just told me that I should get you."

Lush nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's go." she said and stood up from the chair.

"But what about Kulas?" asked Anch.

"Kulas can wait. We have not heard from him." was all Lush said as she headed for the door.

The rest followed in her steps.

#

Nothing. There was no foul smell, no innards lying about, no blood and no corpses.

_A trap... _Lush gripped her staff tighter.

"A trap." Anch voiced her thought.

"Be attentive. Don't rest your shoulders." said Kyris.

Silias played with the hilts of his daggers, his fingers dancing slowly over the leather.

Anch readied an Ice Lance at her fingers.

Vanis gripped his hammer tightly.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Like quiet before the storm.

When a sudden movement caught Lush's ears, "There!" she said.

Anch fired her lance at the spot.

Quiet again.

Then the growling started.

The unseen figure pounced. Jumping high in the air. It's claws ready to rip through flesh.

Lush transformed into her cat form and jumped.

They clashed and fell to the ground.

Lush growled at the cat that towered above her.

Then she stopped growling. And stopped thrashing.

The other cat removed it self from her and licked her ear.

Then the cat transformed and revealed the person.

Beautiful diamonds adorned his shoulder, the green vines running from his shoulders down his arms. His chest was bare. The kilt he wore was a beautiful green with purple diamonds gleaming in the sunlight. His long green hair loose and reached his spine.

Then the person smiled. The smile lit his face up.

Lush sat beside him, growling up at him.

"Oh, stop that. I know it was a lousy plan." he said and patted Lush on the head. That only intensified her growl.

He nodded.

Anch was frozen in place. She was a bit pale. Silias grinned. Kyris didn't understand anything and Vanis still had his hammer ready to swing.

Then he stepped forward and put his hands Anch's shoulders, "Is that a way to greet your father?" he smiled.

Then Anch squealed and jumped into her father's arms, "Father!".

If Kyris wasn't so posed her jaw would've been on the ground.

Haldarien smiled softly as he tightened his hold on Anch, "My little ice flower."

Anch sniffed a little and laughed.

Then she let go and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can sheath your weapons, warrior. I mean no harm." Haldarien said with a smile on his lips.

Vanis was about to say something when Kyris put a hand on his hammer. He looked at her coldly but her eyes was glued to Haldarien.

"Silias, my boy! What a fine elf you've become!" Haldarien clapped Silias on the shoulders.

"Papa Greenclaw. It is good to see you." Silias smiled and put a hand on Haldarien's shoulder.

Then Haldarien turned towards the growling Lush, "You can transform now, dear."

Lush assumed her humanoid form and glared at her father.

He lost his smile, "What's with the sour look?" he asked.

She kept glaring at him, "Leave." she said coldly.

Haldarien looked hurt but quickly composed himself, "You will not speak to your father that way." he said matter-of-factly.

"You gave up that title long ago, _father._" Lush spat the word.

She looked hurt and pissed. Like she couldn't decide on which feeling she should go with.

"We leave. Now." she said and walked past Haldarien without sparing him a look.

Anch looked confused, "But it's father..." she was cut off.

"Now!" Lush yelled.

Silias walked upto Lush, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't act this way, love."

"You be quiet." she hissed in his face and shoved his hand away.

"You will not turn your back to your elders. And I have not permitted you to leave." Haldarien said.

"Permitted, my ass!" Lush cursed.

Haldarien looked a little mad, "Lushiruos Greenclaw! You will listen to me!" he yelled.

Lush froze.

The tone of his voice reminded her of when she was a child and he scolded her.

Anch decided to cut in, "What is it, father? Surely it must be important for you have travelled a long way." she smiled at him.

"You always were the reasonable one, my dear child." Haldarien said softly.

He coughed lightly in the back of his throat, "It is Children's Week," he paused, "You will join me at my home to feast."

"To raise money for the children, yes?" asked Kyris who had been quiet all the time.

Haldarien eyed Kyris with an appreciative look in his eyes, Kyris felt naked under his gaze. Then he beamed at her, walking over to her, cradled her small hands in his big ones, "My my, such a beautiful creature. If you don't mind me asking," he leaned in and whispered, "Will you accompany me to my bed?"

Kyris turned awfully red. Vanis almost tilted backwards out of shock and Silias grinned.

Before Kyris could answer, Lush had already dragged her father away and slapped him stupid.

Anch put a hand on Kyris' shoulder, "My father," she laughed, "is a bit of a womanizer."

Kyris just nodded, still red from embarrassment.

Vanis voiced his opinion, "Are you sure he is not father to the pervert in our group?"

"Oi! I am not a pervert!" Silias looked hurt, "I just happen to love all women... Alot."

Anch laughed outright, "Silias is nothing compared to my father. He can woo a woman out of her trousers just by looking at her."

"He is... Very handsome." came the quiet voice of Kyris.

Vanis looked at her, horrified, "Surely, you do not wish to take up on his request!"

"Of course not!" Kyris said, a little to quick.

A few meters away Lush was done berating her father on proper manners. He rose from the ground and dusted his garments off.

"Such temper, dear." he snorted.

Lush just hmph'ed.

"We do not have the time to participate in your feast, Haldarien." Lush said.

"I have talked with Kulas, of course." Haldarien smiled at her, "He is attending as well."

"So...", Anch interrupted, "Are we going?" she gave her sister the puppy eyes.

Lush glared at her, "That only worked when you were little." then nodded.

Just as she had said that, Anch had readied a portal to Darnassus.

#

Alot of drama is about to happen in the following chapters. So much drama.

Please R&R! :D


	10. Chapter 10

The place was huge. The tall trees stood even taller than the buildings. The mansion was beautiful. It's white stones stood contrast to the green and purple surroundings. The wild animals ran unhindered across the big courtyard. A small river ran across the courtyard, the white bridge allowing people to pass.

Small amount of people, mostly Night Elves were scattered around the place. Servants ran about, baskets in their hands.

Kyris noticed one missing thing.

"You do not have guards?" she asked Haldarien.

"No. Few have dared to attack my home." he smiled at her, "The few who did died before setting a foot inside the mansion."

Kyris nodded. Vanis looked around him, taking in his surroundings.

"It looks ancient." he said.

"It is ancient." Haldarien pointed over to a big stone, "This has been my families home for thousands of years." he explained, "The stone over there is a memorial stone. My family is burried here."

Vanis nodded and kept walking.

Anch walked happily beside her father, waving to people. It had been so long since she had been home.

Lush was walking behind the group, not really happy to be home.

Silias slowed his pace so he could walk beside her, "Is it not good to be home, love?" he asked.

Lush sighed, "I guess it is. I just don't have so many fond memories of this place."

Silias smiled at her, "I wish I had a home to return to." he said softly.

Lush softly bumped her shoulder into his, "You know you are more than welcome here. My father sees you as the son he never had."

Silias scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..." he trailed off.

Then they passed a group of female servants and Silias waved at them.

When he turned his smile back to Lush, she glared at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Lush quickened her pace, leaving Silias behind.

"What?" he asked and ran after her.

#

As they entered the huge mansion, it was clearly to anyone that there was to be a feast. Servants busied themselves with decorating tables, placing chairs and arranging flowers.

Haldarien turned to face the group, "Welcome!" his arms wide open. His voice gave a small echo in huge open space.

"Let me show you your rooms. Follow me." he gestured with a hand.

But then he stopped and turned to face Lush and Anch, "Girls, I will see you in my study." then resumed walking up the stair.

Kyris, Vanis and Silias followed him.

They turned down a long hallway.

"This is the west-wing, reserved for guests." he stopped walking and opened a big wooden door, "This will be your room, warrior."

Vanis walked inside the room. It was a beautiful room. Open windows ran along the broadside of the room. A small balcony was attached.

Vanis turned towards Haldarien and bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No need to be formal, boy." he smiled and shut the door, leaving Vanis on his own.

Kyris got the room next to Vanis'. It looked similar to his room but this had a bigger balcony.

"This is for you, my beautiful." Haldarien smiled softly at her. Kyris nodded her thanks and shut the door behind her.

Then Silias and Haldarien continued down the long corridor.

Silias spoke up, "How have you been?"

"Good. I have been busy with The Cenarion Circle." Haldarien paused then whispered, "It's been hard not to interfere with all that Garrosh business."

Silias nodded, "Good he's been caught then. Now he can be brought to justice."

"Yes, although I have a bad feeling that it's not over yet." Haldarien turned right which led to a much smaller corridor and stopped at the first door to his left.

He put his hand on the knob when he turned towards Silias.

"I wish to talk with you, alone. Come to my study later, when you've settled." then he opened the door and walked inside.

"This was once my uncle's room. As you can see by all the weapons hanging about, he was a skilled rogue, just as you." then he gestured towards the bed and grinned, "The bed is big enough for two... Or three." then he patted Silias on the shoulder and left the room.

Watching Haldarien leave the room and as soon he closed the door, Silias fell onto the bed and sighed.

#

"Don't touch that!" Lush hissed.

"But it's so pretty..." Anch trailed off as the door opened and their father entered.

"Ah, my daughters!" he embraced them, "Your old father has missed you so!"

Anch reciprocated the embrace gladly while Lush stood completely still.

He let them go and walked over to the window facing the courtyard.

"I hear you have been busy." he said.

"Yes, papa." Anch smiled slightly.

"And I heard about Illidan..." he trailed off and glanced at Lush, who stiffened slightly.

"It was... Unfortunate for him.. To die again." he said softly.

"It was necessary." said Lush, her tone emotionless.

Then Haldarien smiled, "That is all in the past! The next few days are going to be filled with joy and laughter!"

Anch squealed, "Hell yeah! It's been so long since I've dressed up." her eyes took a dreamish state.

Lush shook her head, "Well.. Excuse me then. I have some business to attend."

With that she inclined her head and left the room.

Haldarien's smile disappeared and he sighed sadly.

Anch looked worried, "Father, I..-" she didn't know what to say.

"I know I have made mistakes in the past. But it kills me to see my daughter hating me so much." he said, his voice cracking.

"Papa, she doesn't hate you." Anch embraced her father from behind, "She is doing what she does best. Putting up a wall." she could feel her father's tears on her arm.

"I regret hurting her so much..." he got quiet.

"Papa..." Anch could do nothing more than to hold her father.

#

Instead of going to her room and 'attend business', Lush ventured into the gardens behind the mansion.

_The pain is still so fresh..._

She felt like crying.

_No!_

She took in the beauty of the gardens. The flowers, the trees and the rock formations. She walked over a bridge crossing a small pond. The steps led upto a terrace. She leaned against the stone and took in the view before her. The sun was setting and although she could see the sea, she couldn't hear it.

_Should one fall from here, it will be a long fall to death._

A sound caught her attention and she turned around only to see Kyris walk towards her.

"Here you are. I asked your father if he had seen you and he said you went back to your room." she said softly.

"I needed some air." was all Lush said.

"You know..." Kyris leaned her back against the stony railing, "My father and I didn't have a good relationship either."

"It is different between me and my father." Lush's voice was harsh.

"Maybe. But it is clearly he misses you." Kyris smiled gently at her.

"Forgiveness is only for those who are strong." Kyris placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lush didn't say anything.

Deciding not to prod to the subject anymore, Kyris said, "Dinner is soon ready."

"Hn." short and dismissing, Lush continued to stare as the sun set.

#

Haldarien sat on the futon reading a scroll. There was a knock at his door, "Enter!" he yelled.

Silias came into view, "Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

Haldarien put down the scroll, "Not at all, boy!", he gestured towards the futon beside him, "Come in! Sit down."

Silias did as told and sat down beside him.

It was quiet.

Silias glanced at Haldarien who stared at him with a smile on his face.

"So... You wanted to talk?" Silias asked.

Still smiling, Haldarien answered "Yes."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" pointing at himself, Silias didn't understand what he meant.

"Yes, you...-" Haldarien paused, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Silias stiffened and looked nervous, "Uh... Um... What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare after her. The way your eyes glaze over in desire. Or the way you smile at her. You could light up an entire room, boy!" Haldarien ignored Silias' obvious problem and continued on, "So... Your intentions?"

Then Silias' rubbed his temples, "This is weird..."

"Nonsense! This is a man to man talk!" Haldarien slapped him on the back.

Not knowing how to react, Silias cleared his throat, "I desire her, obviously."

"So.. You're just looking for a lay?" Haldarien's tone got cold.

"Wha- No!" Silias panicked, "I feel happy around her, she makes me smile, she tests my limits AND by Elune, she tests my patience!"

"So you love her?" Haldarien asked.

"Eh?" was all Silias could form.

_Love?_

He had not loved anyone since...

_No matter._

Haldarien put a hand on his shoulder, "Glad to know we are on the same page, son." then he squeezed, "But if you break her heart, Elune help me, I will break your whole body."

Then he let go, "You can leave now. Dinner is ready."

#

Write-mania is upon me.

Please R&R! :D


	11. Chapter 11

The next day everything was ready for the festivities. Tables was decorated with beautiful wild flowers, vines ran along the tall walls to the floor and a carpet at the center had been placed.

All that was missing was food and the guests.

#

Around noon the first guests arrived. Haldarien stood patiently atop the low staircase and greeted them with open arms. Lush and Anch stood beside him, smiling politely.

As soon as they had walked into the mansion, Haldarien sighed, "Uptight bitches..."

"Father!" Anch snickered.

"What? They have a lot of money." he shrugged.

"Aha! My old friend!" the elderly human took Haldarien by his hands,"You don't look a day older, my friend." he said while shaking them.

Haldarien smiled warmly, "I can't say the same for you, Edan. The grey suits you, though."

This caused Edan to laugh out loud, "The ladies love it!"

Anch and Lush exchanged glances. Was everyone their father knew, perverts?

"Have you taken a wife, Haldarien?" Edan asked as he looked at Lush and Anch.

"Ah... - No, you..." Haldarien was cut off, "Lemme guess... It's the green-haired one, yes?" Edan leaned in and whispered, "She looks feisty."

Haldarien flustered, Lush was clearly embarrassed and Anch look horrified.

"The pictures! Elune's Ass - My eyes!" hollered Anch.

Haldarien placed a shaking hand on Edan's shoulder, "No, my friend. None of them are my wife..." he trailed off and went to stand behind the girls. Laying a hand on each of their shoulder, he said, "These beautiful girls are my daughters."

Studying the sight before him, Edan could clearly see the resemblance, "Oh, forgive me. My sight is not what it has been." with that he bowed in apology.

"You flatter me, papa." Anch smiled and laid a hand onto her fathers. Lush looked bored and stiff.

Edan studied the trio. Then he smirked, "So that means I could, perhaps, take one of them to my bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck no!" Anch shook with disgust.

"No." Lush frowned.

Haldarien laughed out loud.

"Come. Let me show you to your room." he laid an arm around Edan's elderly shoulders and led him to the mansion. Before they entered, Haldarien yelled over his shoulder, "Take over for me, girls!"

Lush sighed and rubbed her temple with an elegant finger. Anch looked confused.

"Let's just... Get this over with." said Lush as she faked a smile as the next guests walked up the staircase.

#

Evening approached and all the guests had arrived. The mansion was stuffed with people. Night Elf nobles, the elegant race taking up most of the space. Only a dozen humans, along with a few dreanais. The humans consisted mostly of battle veterans, old friends of Haldarien. The dreanais that attended was primarily emissaries, sent by The Prophet.

Silias stood by the corner of the huge staircase, leading up towards the first floor, taking a slurp of his cup. He was dressed in a black robe, it was loose and yet showed off his strong guild. His midnight-black hair pinned up in a high tail. He was leaning agains a pillar, smirking and winking to the beautiful that passed him.

Vanis stood beside him. He still wore his armor.

Silias cast a glance at him and shook his head.

Vanis had insisted that it was a danger to not wear ones armor. Even at a party.

_Atleast his massive hammer is at his room._

With that Silias took a sip of his cup. He frowned.

_I hate wine._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure walk down the stairs elegantly. The sound of hooves landing quietly on the stone beneath them. He looked up to find Kyris descending the stairs with a small smile on her lips. She was dressed in a golden dress, that hung loose around her shoulders, a golden belt tied around her hips. Her white hair was put up in a loose bun, beautiful ornaments with white and golden stones adorning her pretty head. She had applied a touch of blush onto her cheeks.

"Kyris, dear. It's possible that you look lovelier than ever." Silias took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you." Kyris smiled sincerely, "But you can let go of my hand now..." she trailed off and glared at Silias.

He grinned and let go. Vanis appeared before her and inclined his head, "You look..." at a loss for words, he offered his hand and she took it, leading her down the rest of the stairs.

"Your social skills with women are horrible, cousin." Kyris snickered.

"Yes. But I do have manners." he said.

Silias looked at Kyris, "Where are the girls?" he asked impatiently.

Kyris sighed, "Anch panicked."

Silias could picture it in his head. Anch running around, picking out her hair, trying to figure out what to wear.

Then Vanis nodded his head towards the stairs, "It appears that the host has decided to arrive."

Haldarien appeared at the top of the staircase, "My friends! Welcome to my home." he spread out his arms, "You honor me with your presence here." he paused and smiled, "This feast is dedicated to all the children whom have lost parents, that are homeless and missing a loving parent to guide them. It is our duty to help those less fortunate." the crowd clapped.

Taking a few steps down, he turned sideways, "As a parent..." he paused, "I have seen many battles. And I have been lucky enough to be alive to this day. I am blessed to say that I can still look upon my children."

Then, as if on cue, Anch and Lush stepped onto the staircase.

Haldarien turned towards the crowd again, "Let the feast begin!" and the crowd clapped once more.

As the sister descended the stairs, Anch began fidgeting with her necklace, "Do I look alright?"

Lush leaned in and whispered, "Stop fidgeting. You look fine."

Fine wasn't what Anch was looking for, but it calmed her a bit.

"I'm nervous." she said, "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Don't let it show. Hold your head high." Lush said, "And remember to smile."

"No wonder you're so good at this, " Anch grinned, "You love the attention."

Lush allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "It's refreshing."

Silias could not believe his eyes. The two of them looked awfully beautiful but the one that caught his eye was Lush.

She was dressed in a beautiful green gown, with vines that ran along her torso. The drape of the gown had the image of a stag imprinted on it. Her hair was loose and hung lazily down her back, the antlers acting as a crown. The gown hugged her curves. Her wrists was decorated in jewellery and the well-known flower Tyrande had given Illidan hung safely around her neck, resting in the valley of her breasts.

She looked like a goddess of nature...

Kyris smiled at Silias' back. How the mighty had fallen.

Then Kyris poked Vanis on his shoulder, "Go."

He looked puzzled, "Go where?"

She sighed, "Go take Anch's hand, you twat."

He looked troubled, "But that is not my..." Kyris cut him off, "Go to her and offer her your hand." he nodded.

As Vanis approached her, he couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him.

Anch wore a pure white dress. It was quite simple. It hugged her forms and the slit in the right side showed off her elegant leg. As her sister, her ice-blue hair also cascaded down her back. The necklace around her neck represented her house.

Not knowing quite what to do, he quickly offered her his hand. Anch looked surprised but took it nonetheless. She nodded her head in thanks.

Then she leaned in, "I must admit. I am a little bit disappointed that you still wear your armour, Vanis." he could feel her breath on his ear.

"One should always wear his armour, in case of battle." he said stiffly.

Anch laughed behind her free hand, "Ah yes. But some activities require... You out of your armour."

Vanis almost stumbled, "Of what activities do you speak off?" he asked, although he knew which ones she meant.

"Oh, I'm sure you know." she purred.

Lush stood at the bottom of the staircase and waited. Either for her father to take her hand or some other male.

A lady should never go without escort, her father had always told her that.

So she waited.

But she should have known that neither her father or some other male would come to her rescue. Of course it was Silias, whose hand was offered.

Silias smiled, "I don't have any words, love." Lush raised a single eyebrow, "You are the moon of this room. Your beauty is not matched."

"Flatterer." she said courtly and took his hand.

His smile got even bigger, "I mean it, love." he said as he squeezed her hand softly.

She looked him over quickly, "You don't look bad yourself." her compliment was cold.

"Thank you, love."

Kyris watched the pairs walk into the huge crowd of people. She shrugged. She would survive without a man to escort her.

Then some one took her small hand into his big one and put it through the gap of his arm, "A lady should never go without escort." Haldarien's voice was soft.

She looked startled for a moment but then composed herself, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "No worries." she blushed under his gaze.

#

Please R&R :D

This was quite difficult for me to write. I am not so good at going into details. But it turned out quite acceptable.


	12. Chapter 12

As the evening went on and it grew darker outside, the feast was well on it's way. The guests had eaten and now their was music playing and various couples were dancing in the middle of the great hall.

Haldarien stood with some of his old comrades, re-living the battles they had fought together.

Kyris was dancing with a Dreanai emissary.

Vanis and Anch stood beside each other and was talking to some of the Night Elf nobles.

Well, Anch did the talking.

Silias and Lush were talking to some priestesses that Tyrande has send it her stead.

It was an enjoyable night.

But then, a loud female voice broke through the chattering voices and the soft music.

"I have arrived!" the female waved her hand in the air, "Haldarien!"

As the female pushed herself towards the host, she bumped into Lush and Silias.

Lush turned and caught the Night Elf woman's gaze.

Then she noticed that Silias had turned very quiet and very stiff.

Then the woman spoke up, "Sil?" her voice trembling.

He just looked at the woman in front of him. Then the woman launched herself into his arms and planted her lips on his.

Lush, whose arm was around Silias' was pushed away slightly.

She glared at the woman's back, "You two must know each other."

The woman quickly removed herself from Silias and bowed, "I'm so sorry. My name is Myrien Lightsong." her white hair falling down her shoulders.

"Lushiruos Greenclaw." she said stiffly.

Then Myrien beamed up, "Haldarien's eldest?" Lush nodded, "It is an honour to meet you!"

Silias, who had been quiet the whole time, decided to speak up, "Myrien, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cold.

She turned to him and smiled, "To see you! And to participate in the feast, of course."

"And how is it, exactly, you two know each other?" she wouldn't admit but this woman was getting on her nerves.

"He is an old lover." Myrien smiled and took Silias' arm in hers.

Surprised and a little hurt, Lush glanced at Silias who met her eyes. Then she turned and left.

Myrien looked confused, "Did I do anything?" she asked.

Silias' gently removed her from his arm, "Myrien, where is my brother?"

"At home." was all she said before taking a hold of his arm again.

Silias sighed and looked in the direction Lush had left.

Then out of his corner, he saw Anch approach.

"Where is my sister?" she asked. Looking at the woman who held Silias' arm in a vice grip, Anch looked confused, "And who is this?"

"Your sister left. I don't know why, " Myrien answered and then smiled at Anch, "I'm Myrien."

Anch looked over at Silias' who looked very guilty.

"What is she to you?" she asked coldly.

Silias decided to be honest, "She is my ex-fiancee." he stated.

"The one who is supposed to have died with your brother when The Well exploded?" she asked again, her voice becoming angry.

Myrien looked at Silias, "What is she talking about? I'm not dead."

Silias sighed again, "I will explain later."

Anch then took a hold of his chin and brought it closer to her face, "No, you will explain right here and right now why she is here, in your arms, where my sister should be!" she hissed.

"It's none of your business!" he hissed back.

Anch let go, turned her back to him and said, "You better explain this later, Silias." then ran out to look for her sister.

Myrien decided to talk, "So! Shall we find Haldarien so we can announce my arrival?"

Silias sighed.

#

Lush was pacing back and forth in the gardens. She was fuming.

Outside she kept a cold and impassive face but inside she was confused, hurt and angry. Scratch that - She was pissed.

_Lover, huh? How dare she! _Then she stopped pacing.

_No, how dare __**he?!**_

Then she started pacing again.

She didn't understand her feelings. She didn't understand why she had felt a pang in her chest when that woman had hurled herself into Silias' arms and kissed him.

_Awful behaviour!_

And the jealousy. That she didn't get at all.

_I do not have feelings for the pervert._

Then she paused again.

_And yet..._

But her anger took over and she let out a stream of curses.

"You shouldn't let anyone hear you talk like that. They might perhaps think you are possessed." Anch was walking towards her.

"I am not in the mood for your wit, Anch." Lush started pacing again.

"Silias told me that she was his ex-fiancee." she regretted saying it though because Lush went rigid in the moment she had said 'fiancee'.

"The one who died with his brother when...?" Lush paused.

"Yep. He didn't explain to me why he would tell such a lie." Anch spoke softly.

_So.. Not just an old lover. But she is his supposed ex-fiancee, who chose his brother over him, leaving him heartbroken. And then they had supposedly died when the Well exploded._

She felt disappointed. Why would he lie about such a thing?

Anch studied her sister carefully. It was easy to see that Lush was hurt and angry.

_She won't admit that she has some feelings for the idiot._

Anch sighed.

"I will retire to my room." Lush was all of the sudden feeling very tired. She wanted to be alone.

Leaving her sister to stand alone in the garden.

_Silias better have a __**very **__good explanation for all this._

Then she went inside again, looking for the rogue, who might just get his genitals cut off.

#

Silias noticed Lush storming inside and went to talk to her. Then she looked at him. He could see that she was angry. And hurt. So he decided, that unless he wanted to die a horrible death, he would wait until morning to speak with her.

He sighed once more and turned towards Myrien who was speaking to some of the humans. She was laughing and smiling. Then she looked at Silias and took his arm in hers again.

He sighed again. Oh, the trouble he was in.

#

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I decided to cut it there.. Cliffhanger.

As you can guess, Silias is in alot of trouble. But nobody has no clue of just how much trouble Myrien will cause.


	13. Chapter 13

Silias sighed. Ever since the night before, Lush had ignored him. She had not talked to him. Looked at him. Except for the time that she walked in on him and Myrien kissing.

_She forced herself upon me!_

He hoped he would have a chance to explain himself to her. But she had been avoiding him. Anch wasn't talking to him either. She was pissed at him too.

Every time he had gotten close to Lush, Myrien had always found a way to stop him. Either by forcing herself on his person or appearing suddenly and leading him away.

And he didn't like to push women away. Even annoying ex-fiancee's.

In that was his problem. He didn't like to forcibly push women. He had always had a problem fighting women. Even women from the Horde.

_But it seems I have to be clear in my intentions._

Again, he sighed and put his head in his hands. Myrien was always around the corner, stalking the shadows. He never thought he would be free of her. But thankfully she hadn't followed him into his room.

And he couldn't talk to anyone about it!

Haldarien would cut off his genitals.

Vanis didn't know shit about women.

Kyris would beat him stupid with her hammer.

Normally he would have talked with Anch about it...

_Not unless I want Little Sil to be frozen._

He shuddered.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said.

A servant walked in and bowed slightly, "Dinner is about to be served." with that she left.

Silias sighed.

#

The water was good on her muscles. The soothing aroma calmed her mind. Her long green hair floated about in the wooden tub she bathed in. She leaned back against the wood and sighed.

Suddenly a servant entered the bathing room, "Dinner is being served, My Lady."

Lush rose from the wooden tub, taking her long hair in her hands and twisted it then swung it over her shoulder. Stepping from the warm water she grabbed her thin coat and wrapped it around her, "I will eat my room tonight." with that she dismissed the servant.

Bowing, the servant left the room.

She didn't feel like watching Silias and Myrien together. Or her sisters pitiful glances. Or her father's worried looks.

She was tired. All day she had busied herself with combat training, writing scrolls and sparring with fellow druids. Even in her bear and cat form her thoughts remained on Silias.

She sighed and sat down heavily on her bed.

_I do not have feelings for the idiot._

She looked up. The sun was setting.

_It is a mild infatuation._

But some voice inside her mind told her that it was not just a mild infatuation.

Her hands clenched. Suddenly she felt like crying.

She shook her head.

_It's pathetic._

She sighed again.

#

The Great Hall was quiet. Most of the guests had travelled home during the day. The night before it had been filled with hundreds of people and now only fifty or so remained.

Haldarien observed the people that sat around him. Anch was picking at her food, sometimes casting a hateful glance at Silias.

Myrien chatted away happily, her soft voice happy. Often she would place a hand on Silias' arm. Which confused him.

Silias, on the other hand, avoided looking him in the eye. He seemed troubled for some reason. Haldarien had noticed the way he had glanced desperately after Lush when she had passed him by. The way his hands clenched whenever Myrien had clung to his arm.

He had noticed something was wrong the night before when Lush had abruptly said she would retire back to her room, the way her voice quivered and the way her eyes had watered.

Haldarien's thoughts were interrupted when Myrien called out his name, "What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" she smiled at him, "Why is Lush not present?"

"She is not feeling well." said Anch and cast a glare in Myrien's direction.

Silias seemed uncomfortable, "Yes. She does seem troubled." he said.

Anch snorted and said, "Geez... I wonder why."

Silias looked at her angrily, "I have yet had the chance to explain...-" Haldarien cut him off, "Explain what?" setting his eyes on Silias, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Silias gulped, "It's..."

Anch took over, "Oh, just the fact that Myrien is his ex-fiancee. And that he lied about her and his brothers death."

Haldarien glanced at Anch, "And this had something to with Lush?"

"Yes. She was, after all, hurt by all this." Anch then rose from the table, "It was a lovely meal, papa. If you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to my room."

Haldarien nodded, "Sleep well, my dear."

Then Anch left the hall.

Leaving Silias with a glaring Haldarien.

"Silias, you will come to my study once you are finished eating." with that Haldarien excused himself and left the table.

Myrien placed a hand on Silias' arm, "I wonder what that was about."

Silias sighed loudly and threw himself back in his seat.

#

The knock on her door was annoying. She was trying to sleep, damnit!

The knocking intensified.

"Leave!" Lush yelled.

Then the door opened softly, "Are you sleeping?" Anch asked.

Lush sat up in the bed, "I did."

Anch gave her a smile, "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"As you can see, I am fine." Lush's voice was quiet.

Walking over to the bed, Anch sat beside her sister, "I'm not stupid."

"Oh?" Lush asked, earning a playful glare from Anch.

Anch glanced around the room, "You know... He has wanted to talk to you."

Lush looked puzzled, "Who?"

Anch snickered, "The idiot."

Lush face got impassive, "Well. I don't want to see or talk to him."

Anch placed a hand over Lush's, "He wants to explain himself to you."

"He has Myrien." was all she said.

"Are you jealous?" Anch asked.

Lush flustered, "No! Being jealous requires feelings of love."

Anch grinned, "Which you have." Lush glared at her, "No."

With that Lush laid back down in the bed, "I want to sleep." she said dismissively.

Anch nodded and began walking towards the door, pausing before exiting, "He wants you too, you know." with that she left and closed the door.

Beneath the sheets, Lush sniffed softly and buried her head into the pillow.

#

I feel like such a drama-queen right now...

Thank you guys for the reviews. I love you!


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later Silias stood outside the doors to Haldarien's study. He gulped.

_Man up!_

With that he steeled himself and knocked on the door, "Yes?" with that he entered.

With eyes downward, he walked into the study and closed the door behind him.

"Why do you look like a mutt who has been beaten?" Haldarien asked.

Silias looked up and saw Haldarien standing in the entrance to the balcony. Clearing his throat, "I am nervous." he said.

"Why?" Haldarien then glanced at him over his shoulder, "I have no intention of breaking every bone in your body..." he paused and turned his gaze towards the night sky, "Yet."

Silias shivered and took at step towards Haldarien, "Listen, about-"

"I knew your parents when they were alive. I saw you and Anden grow up." Haldarien kept his gaze at the night sky, "I saw what Myrien did to the two of you." then he turned around to face Silias, "I saw how she broke your heart."

Silias was at a loss for words, so Haldarien continued.

"She chose your brother over you. Now this was before you met my daughters so it's understandable that they didn't know anything about it." he paused, still keeping eye contact with Silias, "Then the demons came and the well exploded..." he trailed off.

Then he sighed, "And you didn't see your brother or Myrien after that." he walked over to Silias and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You knew they were alive but didn't contact them after the war. Because you were still hurting."

Silias looked straight into the silvery eyes infront of him and nodded.

"You lied because you were ashamed." Haldarien stated.

Again Silias nodded.

"Myrien is a poisonous elf. She is beautiful and charming. And she knows it. She knows how to use it as weapons." then Haldarien removed his hand from Silias' shoulder.

"I saw my daughter die inside when Illidan betrayed us the first time." he placed a hand over his heart, "As a father, there is nothing more that hurts than not being able to help your child."

Then he turned away from Silias and leaned against his desk.

"Fix it." was all he said.

"How? She won't even look at me." Silias asked.

"Well, corner her." Haldarien grinned, "Corner her and show her just how sorry you are."

Silias snickered, "Old man, if I didn't know better, I would take it as a permission to... Take your daughter."

Haldarien laughed, "She needs it. Someone needs to remove the stick up her ass."

Then they laughed.

#

Lush was up a few hours before sunrise. She was at the training grounds, clawing at the training-dolls, her sharp claws ripping through the leather. In her eyes it was someone else standing in front of her.

_Idiot!_

Taking a step back, she stealthed and walked around her prey.

_How dare he?!_

With that she pounced again with a small roar and embedded her claws into the doll, ripping it apart.

"Wouldn't you rather claw your way through the person who is in your head?" a deep voice interrupted her attack and she let go of the doll.

She turned around to see Silias lean against one of the other dolls. She growled at him.

He laughed softly, "Come on, love. Let me explain."

She stopped growling but flexed her claws, burying them into the dirt beneath her.

_It better be good._

He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I really am... I had no idea she would show up."

Lush growled again, signalling he had to do better than that.

"Will you change back? I don't want to be maimed." he smiled softly.

Lush didn't really want to change into her humanoid form... She could better hide her feelings in this form.

But she thought it would be better. Then she could show him just how angry she was.

_And I can still mangle him in my humanoid form._

So she changed back and straightening her back. She glared at him.

"Ah. Much better." he said.

He took a step towards her but stopped when she crossed her arms over her chest.

He steeled himself and started talking.

"Before I met you... Myrien and I were involved. We were supposed to marry." he paused, looking slightly hurt, "But when she was introduced to my brother... She changed."

Relaxing a bit, Lush kept quiet.

"She and my brother fell in love. She chose my brother over me... On the day we were to be wed." he looked away shortly but returned his gaze back to her again, "She broke my heart that day." then he smiled sadly, "I lied because I was ashamed." he laughed.

"The great and handsome Silias, ditched on the day of his wedding. Lost his bride to his brother."

Then it got quiet.

"There you have it." he said softly. When she didn't answer him, he turned towards the mansion, taking small steps.

"Do you still harbour feelings for her?" Lush asked, making Silias pause in his steps.

"No. If anything, I find her very annoying and I would rather be in your company." he looked at her over his shoulder. She looked unsure of herself, the way she was caressing her arm with the other, her eyes cast downward.

"I understand..." she trailed off.

Then he sighed and began walking again when her voice made him pause, again.

"It hurts me. I don't understand these... Feelings. I feel bitter and angry." she paused and looked at him, "I feel a short stabbing pain in my chest every time I see you and her together."

Turning around so he was facing her, Silias walked towards her. She kept talking.

"I don't want to have these feelings. Love has never brought me anything but pain." her voice quivered, "I don't know how to act around you. One moment I want to strangle you, the other I want to be close to you."

He stopped in front of her, "So you have feelings for me?" he asked.

She looked startled, not having noticed he was in front of her.

Then she looked away, "I don't know." was all she said.

Silias grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I fought beside you in the War of the Ancients and in the Third War. I remember thinking that you were the most ferocious, dangerous, dense, insufferable but beautiful and warm woman I had ever met." he paused and smiled, "I remember the arguments we had over battle tactics. The way your eyes would blaze up when you were angry. And I remember all the times you slapped me when I," he grinned, "sneaked a peak."

She raised a single eyebrow a this.

"Then after the Third war I didn't see you for 10 years. I still talked with Anch and she told me about you." he looked sad for a moment, "I missed you. It sounds strange but I did."

"Hn..." Lush hummed.

"Then to see you again at the park. Looking exactly the same. Still uptight and cold." she interrupted him, "I'm not cold." she mumbled.

He laughed, "Yes, you are. But when one gets to know you, they will see how loyal and loving you are. How much you care about the people close to you." he paused, looking thoughtful, "Which reminds me that you have to sort out the business you have with your father." she stiffened under his hold.

"Wha.-" she was cut off by a pair of lips. She froze. She got a warm sensation in her entire body and something made her squirm.

Then the lips was gone as was the warm and fuzzy feelings. Silias smiled and released her. Then he licked his lips and grinned, "Mint. Just as I thought."

This time he could actually see her blush. He waited for the slap..

It never came.

Instead she pressed herself against him, "You're an idiot and a pervert." she muttered into his tunic.

He smiled and brought his arms around her, "I know."

#

From the balcony she could see very well what was going on down in the training field. Her hands clenching so much that they began to bleed. Her eyes wild and crazy. Her whole body shaking with anger.

"He is mine..." she muttered to herself.

"He is **mine**!"

She left the balcony and walked into her room. Standing in front of her mirror she looked at herself, "Oh, Silias my love. You have no idea what you've started." she smiled at herself, "You are mine. And mine alone." Myrien then started to brush her white hair.

#

I think Myrien needs help..


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the 'long' wait time. But these last few days has, to be blunt, shit for me. I went to the hospital 2 days in a row because of breathing problems.. Time to quit smoking, I think.  
Anyways, it will probably only be one chapter I post today since I got work tomorrow. But I will do my best to post another one tomorrow!  
And thank you so much for the reviews. It's a small number but I love them nonetheless. I appreciate the thumps up and the shout-out for mistakes. I read my chapters through multiple times but sometimes I miss a typo or something.  
Another thing... I have a good friend, which pointed out that I don't write so much about surroundings. I don't go in that much detail about the characters or around them.

I will try that from now on!

Again, thank you so much! Love you.

#

It was later in the morning when Vanis left his room. Closing the doors behind him, he noticed something wasn't as it used to be.

Silias wasn't coming out of his room. They usually left their rooms at the same time and together went to breakfast.

But he didn't appear.

Vanis shrugged and left for the hall.

_I must report back to the captain today..._

He turned around the corner and saw some maids bickering. As he went past them, he politely bowed his head in greeting. They giggled and one of them waved at him.

_It's not that hard... _

He walked a bit taller and his hooves seemed a bit lighter.

#

The hall came into his view. The huge pillars supporting the roof stood proudly, vines running wildly up the sides. The huge wooden chandeliers was decorated with wild flowers. The walls was adorned with paintings of the Greenclaw family. Statues of various Alliance hero's stood tall along the walls. At the centre was the table. The gigantic table was cut out of white granite. The same as the mansion. It was decorated with vases, flowers and vines.

Vanis noticed the atmosphere was slightly... Tense.

Haldarien sat at the end of the table, as usual, with Anch and Lush at his side. Him and Kyris had places beside Anch, while Lush got Silias and Myrien.

As he walked up to his seat he noticed that Silias wasn't present. Haldarien was smiling, Anch was munching away happily, Lush looked thoughtful while Myrien was casting deadly glares in her direction.

He pulled his chair out and sat down beside Kyris.

"Morning Vanis." she said and took a bite of her neatly cut fruit.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Morning, warrior!" Haldarien beamed at him and waved, fork in his hand.

"Morning, Lord..." Vanis trailed off.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Drop the titles! Call me Haldarien!" he inquired.

Kyris smiled and placed a hand on Vanis' shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't tell the Captain."

Vanis nodded and smiled slightly.

Then it got quiet.

...

...

Click.

Click.

Click.

Lush frowned.

Click...

"Myrien, cut that out." said Anch.

Myrien was tapping her nails on the table. Her face was dark. She looked angry.

She smiled sweetly at Anch, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did it."

Then she looked away, "I've had a rough night. Silias didn't come to my bed."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lush stiffen.

She continued, "I waited and waited. I long for his touch." she sighed, "That's how it is when you're in love."

Lush gripped her knife tighter.

_Keep talking like that and I will make the Light come out where it isn't supposed to come out._

Her menacing thoughts was cut off when Silias sat down between her and Myrien.

"Morning!" he yelled happily.

Lush felt a hand on hers, "Morning, beautiful." he whispered. Then he gave her hand a squeeze before turning his attention to the others.

Myrien thought she should remind him of her presence.

She grabbed his right arm tight and kissed his cheek.

"Why did you not come to my bed last night?" she almost wailed.

Silias' eyebrow twitched, "I had other plans." he said.

Myrien continued her charade, "But I missed you! You promised me that you would.." she was cut off abruptly.

"Myrien, stop spouting lies! I have never promised you anything." Silias' eyes was hard, "I have grown tired of you. Do us both a favour and leave me be." with that he shoved her away and scooted his chair closer to Lush.

The table got quiet.

Myrien was shocked. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Does she mean more to you than I?" she asked, her lips trembling.

Silias looked straight into her eyes, "Yes."

Myrien stood up from the table, her chair falling backwards from the force.

"Excuse me..." with that she quickly left the hall.

As soon as Myrien had disappeared from view Anch exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my... Bwahahahahha!" she slammed her fist on the table, "Hahahahahhaha! Did you see her face?" she continued laughing.

Kyris was snickering behind her arm. Vanis sported a small grin. Haldarien looked amused. "Then you will marry my daughter?" he asked.

Lush, already flustered from Silias' sudden admission, choked on her water.

Silias looked calmly at Haldarien, "Not yet. It's better if we wait."

Anch had rolled out of her chair and was on the floor. Her hands clutched her stomach as she continued laughing.

Lush stared bewildered at Silias.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" he grinned.

"We just..- I..." Lush didn't know what to say. The headache was in coming.

She stiffened. A hand scooted further up her thigh. She glared at the pervert next to her.

Silias looked calm but there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

She quickly shoved his hand away. Silias pouted but continued eating.

"Can I have a word with you later?" Lush cast her gaze to Haldarien, who pointed at himself.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said calmly.

"Of course. I will find you." he smiled.

Lush nodded and excused herself.

Silias looked at her as she left the hall. She looked good in the dark blue gown. It hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was in her usual braid but it went down her back instead of her left shoulder.

He hummed to himself.

_I'm one lucky elf._

"Stop staring, Silias." he heard Lush's voice from atop the stairs.

He looked dumbfounded, "But.. Eh?"

Haldarien laughed, "She sees everything."

Anch, who had stopped laughing started again.

#

Up in her room, Myrien was seething. How dare he humiliate her in front of all those people?

She was paced back and forth, her white hair bouncing from side to side. The golden dress she wore irritated her because she had to hold the edge of it so it didn't get dirty.

"That bitch!" she hissed quietly. She slammed a fist onto her night stand.

The vase on the table fell to the floor, spilling out the water. She picked up a single rose.

"A rose has it's thorns." she gathered the flowers and put them back in the vase and put it back on the night stand.

Then she walked over to her dresser, opened the first drawer and took out a small vial. It contained some black gooey like material.

"And like a rose. I also have thorns." she grinned menacingly and gripped the vial tighter.

"Silias is **mine**."

#

It was noon when Haldarien found Lush in the library. She was sitting lazily on the futon, her legs crossed beneath her, reading a scroll, her hair resting lazily over her left shoulder, contrasting the dark blue gown she wore. He was reminded of when she was but a child and how she would question him about the history of her people. The way she left the library a mess when she had been reading.

"There you are." his tone was neutral. He didn't want to start an unnecessary argument.

She looked up from the scroll, "I trust you had a nice travel to Darnassus." she softly put the scroll on the table and straightened her back.

He sat down on the futon in front of her.

"Yes. It was a nice trip." he smiled.

Lush nodded.

The room was quiet.

Haldarien was somewhat nervous. He picked lazily on leaf that resided on his wrist armour.

"Father, I..."

"You wanted..."

They looked at each other.

"Did you just call me father?" he asked, the shocked was evident in his voice.

Lush smiled a little and nodded.

"Silias and I talked last night." at this Haldarien smirked, "Cease the perverted thoughts." she said coldly.

Then Lush sighed, caressing her arm with the other, "I have some thing I want to say. Will you promise to let me speak without interrupting me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, my dear." Haldarien shifted in his seat.

Lush smiled gratefully.

"I have... For so long, hated you. The way you treated me in the past. The harsh way you would train me. Always pushing me past limits," she paused and looked at Haldarien, "I was... No, I still am jealous of the way you treated Anch. I felt like I was a huge disappointment to you."

Haldarien opened his mouth to speak but Lush cast him a hardened stare. He shut his mouth and she continued.

"Anch always got the smiles, the hugs and the kisses. You always looked proudly at her. When you looked at me it was a cold blank stare." her voice quivered.

"So I forced myself to shut out feelings. I turned cold. I learned to ignore the pain that was in my heart. I locked out the need to feel my father's arms around me." she hardened her voice.

"I trained harder because somewhere deep inside, I longed for you to look at me proudly." she smiled sadly, "I became one of Azeroth's most powerful druids. But it cost a part of me which I will never see again." a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I am tired of this hate." she whispered.

Then she wiped the tear away.

She was about to get up when strong, bit hands was placed softly on hers.

"My little moon..." his voice was quivering.

"I have never forgiven myself the way I treated you. I forced you to be an adult when you were just a child." he smiled sadly.

"After your mother betrayed us... It took it's toll on me. And you..." he looked away for a moment, "Reminded me so much of her. I always saw her in you."

He clung to her hands, clenching them.

"I was left with two children. It was hard for me. I decided that I would make sure that none of my girls should ever have to resort to demons for more power." he sighed.

"I was blinded by my own grief and heartbreak. I didn't see you suffer." the tears was falling steadily down his cheeks.

"I can never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you, my daughter." he put a hand to her cheek, "I am so, **so **proud of what you have become."

"Father..." she trailed off, her voice quivering and she leaned into his hand.

"I forgive you." the huge walls that surrounded her heart, cracked. And she cried.

Haldarien pulled her to him and held her tight. She clung to him and sobbed.

"My little moon. You shine so brightly." he said softly.

"Father." she whispered.

He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you so much."

Lush smiled into his chest and said the words that her father had been waiting thousands of years to hear.

"I love you too."

#

Sniffles...

Much heartfelt. Such cry. Wow.


End file.
